


The Curse of the Flying Dutchman

by feartheviolas



Series: Pirates of the North Sea [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Curses, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flying Dutchman, Legends, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartheviolas/pseuds/feartheviolas
Summary: At the dawn of Creation, the Devil was thrown out of Heaven and cursed to sail the seas for eternity. He is permitted to come ashore every seven years in the hope that he will find someone to set his soul free.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Pirates of the North Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638553
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the pirate AU that I accidentally wound up with after mistaking an umbrella for a peg leg in front of a bunch of horrible enablers XD
> 
> This first part is based on the plot of the opera The Flying Dutchman by Wagner.  
> Special thanks to my betas [Hircine_Taoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hircine_Taoist) and [SpinnerDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinnerDolphin)! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan was wet. As a sailor of many years, he was used to being wet, but this was downright unpleasant. To make matters worse, they weren’t going to make it back tonight. They were too far from port and with these waves, bringing the ship any closer to land would put them in danger of damaging the ship beyond repair. The shore was too rocky, and even with the sails furled the wind was deadly.

The rain was falling _sideways_ , and he kept having to shake more water out of his ear. _How is this even possible?_ He clasped the helm with all his might and looked down to double-check that his rope was still tied around his waist. They were lucky to have found the cove to anchor in. It offered some protection from the larger waves and the fjords sheltered them from the wind. _Tomorrow_ , he thought to himself. _We’ll be home tomorrow_. He would see Charlotte again.

He could see John shouting orders on the deck below, making sure everything that could be tied down was secure. John was a good man and a wonderful captain. He made sure all his men were safe before the ship’s cargo, and he would give up his own rations to make sure his crew had enough to eat. Dan was lucky to be his steersman. He had heard horror stories from fellow sailors about cruel captains who treated their crew like slaves.

John turned to look up at him and raised an arm.

“All good up there?!” He cupped his hands over his mouth to fight the sound of the storm.

“As good as can be captain!” Dan watched John clinging to the railing of the ship as he climbed the stairs to the helm, his expression one of worry. “We’ll be home soon, mid tomorrow at the latest, and you’ll be with your daughter again. I’m sure she’ll be very happy to see you, sir.” Dan added encouragingly. The creases in John’s face relaxed slightly.

“I hate that I must leave her alone, my darling Chloe. I miss her smile terribly on these journeys.” John’s expression turned wistful, and Dan offered him an encouraging smile.

“You can go below now, sir. I’ve everything under control up here.” Dan nodded to the deck. “I can keep watch for a few hours; get some rest.” John followed his gesture and nodded thoughtfully in return.

“Hopefully this storm will clear up in a few hours, and we can set sail again. Send for me if anything should change.”

“Yes, sir.” Dan nodded sharply, and John made his way back down the deck towards the hold.

Dan kept his hands on the wheel and let his mind drift. The storm was loud around them and he shivered. Despite wearing several layers, he was soaked to the bone. He thought of his Charlotte; he was planning on proposing to her soon. He had already picked out a ring, and hopefully if everything went well, they would be married in a few months. He was envisioning the details of her face and how she would react to his proposal when he was rudely interrupted by a shout on deck.

“Look there! Another ship!”

 _Shit_. Dan turned rapidly and squinted against the rain. He saw it; it was much closer than he would have liked, nearly alongside them. It was quite larger than their own ship and looked to be of a rather old-fashioned make. It had bright red sails that stood out against its dark masts, and it wasn’t flying a flag Dan recognized. He had never seen anything like it. _Why on earth would they have red sails? Dyeing that much fabric such a vibrant colour is not cheap. There must be some official reason for it._

The lashing rain and howling wind, combined with the image of the strange ship sailing towards them, conjured up the legends of ghost ships, but Dan quickly pushed the thoughts from his head. He was a rational man, and ghost ships were the stuff of childish stories. Pirates, though... Those were definitely real. _Shit._ They were in no condition to fight off pirates.

The new arrival, to Dan’s great relief, didn’t show any marks of aggression. It slowly crept forward, and Dan prayed to God that it was only seeking shelter from the storm as they had. He shouted for one of the men on deck to alert the captain, John would want to know about their visitor.

* * *

“Come _on_ Mazikeen, they’re not even moving to attack, it’ll be fine!”

“I don’t understand why you’re still trying, Lucifer. Remember what happened last time? Besides, it’s much more fun when we get to fight them.” Maze crossed her arms, her stance unmoving. She was not interested in playing his chaperone for the evening. “You are not going to talk to them.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Honestly Maze. I’m the _Devil_. It’s not like they could _kill_ me. Did it even cross your mind that I just might want to have a little fun? You enjoyed last time, didn’t you? There was that young man… what was his name… Patrick!” Lucifer grinned suggestively at her and Maze huffed. He had a point. She did enjoy their last excursion. Patrick had quite the mouth on him.

“All right. But I’m going on board with you. And I’m bringing my knives.” Her hands went to her belt to stroke her weapons lovingly. Maybe the other sailors would attack after all and she’d get to use some of them. Lucifer adjusted his jacket cuffs, a satisfied expression on his face.

“Lead the way.” He gestured out in front of them towards the other ship. They had come as close as they could without running the risk of ramming the other ship, and some crew members readied a long board to allow them to cross over. Maze went first, followed quickly by Lucifer. They both moved across the chasm with swift, preternatural grace, neither of them having any trouble balancing, despite the harsh weather rocking the ships.

As she crossed, Maze examined the other boat. It was nothing special, and nowhere near as large as Lucifer’s ship. All its sails were furled and its average looking crew members, at least those braving the weather above deck, had gathered at the planks now connecting the two ships. At the last minute before reaching the other side, she glanced down, allowing her to spot the name of the name of the other ship, then silently jumped down onto its deck. _Solvor._ She smirked. Charming.

The captain of the _Solvor_ was an older man, his face worn from years at sea and his hair greying at his temples. A much younger man stood next to him, with dark hair, tanned skin, and a fierce glare in his blue eyes. Neither of them was a match for Maze of course; she could have both of them flat on the deck before they knew what hit them.

“Gentlemen.” Maze nodded at them politely, introducing them in Dutch. “My name is Mazikeen, first mate. Allow me to introduce you to my captain: Sam Morgenster.”

* * *

Lucifer was going to murder Maze. It didn’t matter that he understood why she did it. It didn’t matter that no sane, God fearing man in the 18th century would let a being named “Lucifer” onto his ship. It didn’t matter that she was protecting him. She. Was. Dead.

He stalked after her, glowering at the back of her head, as the man, who was presumably the captain of the _Solvor_ , beckoned them inside and out of the nasty weather. Not that the weather bothered him, but he was rather fond of this coat, which he had permanently borrowed from a rather handsome pirate, and it would be nice for it not to become damp and salt encrusted. It was so hard to maintain a fashionable wardrobe at sea, especially when one could only go ashore every seven years. Once assured they were all inside, the other captain stepped forward to introduce himself.

“Good to meet you Captain Morgenster, Miss Mazikeen. I am Captain John Decker, and this is my steersman Daniel Espinoza. I take it you were seeking shelter from the storm as well?” John greeted them cordially, traces of his native Norwegian accenting his Dutch. He held out his hand to Lucifer. Lucifer blinked, torn from his thoughts of methodically skinning Maze, and took Captain Decker’s hand.

“Enchanted,” he replied, also in Dutch. John’s handshake was firm and friendly, and Lucifer was surprised by the warmth from the man. “We were indeed looking for a place to weather the storm; we mean you no harm. Where are you headed once fair weather returns?” Lucifer had conveniently left out the fact that they didn’t actually _need_ to take shelter from the storm; as a supernatural vessel, his ship was not affected by such Earthly things.

“We intend to make landfall a few leagues from here. It has been a long voyage and I am looking forward to seeing my home and my daughter again.” Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat. This man had a daughter! This was just perfect! Now he only had to convince him to let them return together. Maybe he actually had a shot at breaking his curse.

“I, too, am finishing a long voyage. I am looking for lodging on land; would you happen to have a spare room I could make use of for a night? Money is no object of course.” Lucifer pulled a purse from a pouch on his waist, swollen with gold. “I have more on the ship if this is not enough.” He watched as John’s eyes widened. Good. He was interested then. Lucifer grinned. “Come, I’ll give you a tour of my vessel.” Things might just be looking up for him this time.

* * *

Dan did not trust this new captain at all. The man all but appeared on their ship with his creepy, female first mate. _Who had a female crew member? Didn’t he know women on board could bring bad luck?_ Dan gritted his teeth. The way the woman had grinned at him like he was food did not sit well at all. She was wearing a long, black coat that was buttoned to the neck and hugged her body, showing off her female figure. Her long hair was tied back in a braid underneath an equally dark tricorn hat, and there was a belt of sleek, wicked looking daggers around her waist.

The captain was also dressed in black, a surprisingly fashionable waistcoat under a long open jacket, trimmed with red embroidery. The inside looked like it might have been lined with silk. How he kept it so clean, Dan had no idea. The clothes were strange, yes, but it was the differences in their physical appearances that picked at Dan’s conscious most. While Mazikeen’s skin was a golden tan, Morgenster was deathly pale under a head of dark hair. Dan didn’t know it was physically possible to be a sailor and remain so pale. There was definitely something wrong with this man.

John was so trusting of the newcomers. This could only lead to trouble. He didn’t notice the way the other captain’s eyes lit up at the mention of his daughter. That was when the money had come out, but he hadn’t seemed to make that association either. Dan held back a sigh as John took Morgenster up on his offer of a tour of his ship, and he made his way over to the other vessel. Dan swallowed his discomfort and followed. He couldn’t let John go alone.

As they went back out into the weather, Dan barely noticed the rain, a horrible unease settling in his stomach over boarding the other vessel. He steadied himself against the railing and looked up to see the others crossing over. Morgenster and his first mate crossed first, not even using a rope for balance, despite the wind grasping at their clothes and the waves rocking the boards. Dan stumbled a few times when it was his turn, clinging to the rope and trying not to think about what would happen if he fell.

As nice as it was to have his boots solidly on a ship again, everything about the other ship felt off. The wood was dark, black in a way that almost absorbed light. The crimson sails reminded Dan of blood, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. They were much brighter in colour up close, and he couldn’t find a single patch or repair mark on them. _What the hell? They were still unfurled. Did they not care about damage? Did they just replace the whole sail every time it needed to be repaired?_ Dan had never seen anything so impractical and so eerily perfect.

The crew mostly stayed out of their way, leaving them to examine the ornate patterns carved into the wood. The carvings depicted various scenes from myths and legends of a variety of religions. Some of them featured creatures Dan recognized, such as fearsome, tentacled leviathans from the deep and lovely, but deadly, sirens. Many of the others, though, had beasts that Dan had never seen before. He examined one with a strange, man-shaped creature with a spikey head and multiple mouths.

“How old is this ship?” John asked conversationally. The other captain hummed.

“A great deal older than anyone you know.” He answered cryptically, not quite making eye contact. He turned and led them to his quarters, opening the door and waving them forward. Dan fought with his desire to flee as he entered the room and gasped. They were probably the most luxurious quarters he had ever seen on a ship. The room was littered with priceless artifacts and chests brimming with treasure. Bookshelves lined the walls, a strip of leather bisecting the spines of the books to keep them in place. Every available wall space was covered with maps and charts of which Dan only recognized a tiny fraction.

At one end of the room, there were floor to ceiling windows, partially concealed behind red velvet curtains. The grey light from outside shone through onto a paper covered, ornately carved, wooden desk that was so large, Dan could have slept on top of it comfortably. There were several comfortable looking armchairs scattered around the desk that were just begging to be sat in, but as Dan turned, he saw the real gem of the room.

Against the back wall was a magnificent pipe organ. _Who is this guy? Why does he need a pipe organ, of all things, on his ship? How did they even get it in here?_ Dan moved to get a closer look, while the other men spoke. Upon further examination, he realized that the organ was actually built into the ship and not merely positioned in the room. It was clear this man had an excessive amount of money, but there was no way he would have been alive when this ship was built. He looked about the same age as Dan, and if what he had said about the age of the ship was true… _but then,_ _where on earth did he find it?_

“Ca—”

“Captain! The storm has broken!” One of Morgenster’s crew members called from outside, cutting Dan off.

“Excellent! Gentlemen, shall we?” Morgenster gestured towards the exit and John turned to head back out, eager to set sail. Dan took one more glance around the room before following him out, his question lost to thoughts of seeing Charlotte again.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think, Chloe?”

Chloe looked up suddenly, concentration on her sewing broken.

“I’m sorry Ella, I was just…” She looked down at the sail in her lap and fidgeted with the rough fabric between her fingers. Ella carried on, undeterred.

“We were just betting on when we think Dan will propose to Charlotte. I’m thinking it’ll be within 24 hours of his arrival. They’ve been away for quite a while this time, and he’s _got_ to be missing her something awful. It’s so _romantic_.” Charlotte blushed from her position across the sewing circle from Chloe.

The three of them, along with Linda, met often in the afternoons to sew together. Ella sat next to Chloe, her dark hair falling over her face as she leaned over. The petite woman was scowling at her needle as though that would make it sew perfect stitches. She was a bit of an unusual addition to their group, but Chloe felt like she always learned something new from her conversations with Ella. She had moved to their town about a decade ago with her older brothers, who owned a tavern near the docks that was popular with many sailors.

Charlotte was both the tallest and the most rational of the three friends by far. Her long brown hair was plaited back in a neat, conservative braid, and her stitches were perfect and meticulous. Like Chloe she had grown up in the small shipping town, but despite the small size of the community, they hadn’t known each other well until Dan, of all people, had introduced them when he began his courtship of Charlotte.

Linda was Chloe’s nursemaid. She had looked after her and cared for her ever since her mother passed when she was a baby. The older woman had a warm smile and intelligent eyes. Her blonde hair was hidden under a bonnet, but the occasional strand escaped from time to time. Chloe maintained that Linda gave the best advice out of anyone she had ever met.

“Enough about me and Dan,” Charlotte deflected. “What about Chloe and Marcus?” Now, it was Chloe’s turn to blush.

“Oh yes,” Linda added, with a knowing smile. “He has come calling a few times this past month.”

Marcus Pierce had been courting Chloe for a few months now. He was a few years older than Chloe, so even though they had both grown up in the town, they hadn’t frequented the same social circles until she had come of age. He worked on a farm he had inherited from his family, where he raised livestock and grew vegetables. It was a modest living, but his business was fairly successful, and he could provide a stable life for her and any children she would have in the future.

Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know… We’ve spent some time together. He’s really sweet—

“And _handsome_!” Ella interjected. “I mean, have you _seen_ those arms?” She fanned herself and swooned. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Okay, that’s enough about men for now. Let’s talk about something else.” She straightened her posture and shifted to get comfortable in her dress.

“Oh! I heard a story last night, from one of the sailors down at the pub!” Ella contributed. “It was such a haunting tale.” Ella worked at her brothers’ tavern in the evenings, and she had a habit of chatting up visiting sailors for stories and tales of life on the high sea. Chloe didn’t fully see the purpose in collecting so many tales that may or may not be true, but it made Ella happy, and some of the stories were genuinely interesting, fictional or not. She nodded at Ella.

“Let’s hear it then.” She and the others leaned forward in interest. Ella’s eyes lit up and she cleared her throat.

“Many years ago, no one knows for sure exactly how many, but many years ago, there was a young, strong, handsome captain of a ship and he had a faithful, hard working crew full of lots of good-looking young men. They ferried cargo on the dangerous route from Europe to the New World! Some have claimed that she is a Dutch ship, and thus have dubbed it... _The Flying Dutchman_.

“On one of its journeys, with a full cargo of spices for trade, the ship was rounding the Cape of Good Hope when it was caught in a _deadly_ storm. Huge waves were washing screaming members of the crew off the deck, the wind was snapping masts, and sailors dangled from ropes as they tried to pull in the sails! They were all going to die! It looked hopeless, they were going to sink! But there was the captain, clinging on to the edge of the ship for dear life! Believing there was no hope, he pleaded desperately with God to save his ship and crew. His prayers unanswered, he called out to the Devil, and sold his soul so that they would survive the storm.

“And it worked! He and his remaining crew members survived the storm; they would get to keep their lives! Unfortunately, the captain had incited God’s wrath for dealing with the Devil. The poor man had just done everything to save his crew, but he had gone too far in sacrificing his soul for their safety. For evading their fate, God declared that the captain would be damned to sail the seas for the rest of time. He would only be allowed to come ashore for _one single day_ every seven years.”

At some point during the story Ella had stood up, knocking her sewing to the ground, so she could gesture wildly in time with her words.

“But! Not all hope was lost! Legend has it that the captain can be saved from his damnation but _only_ by a maiden that loves him unconditionally. It’s said that when he comes ashore it’s to look for the woman that will become his wife one day, and redeem his soul for eternity, so that he can go to heaven and be at peace. The rest of the time he is forced to spend his life sailing the seas, alone and mourning the loss of his soul, all for ensuring his crew got home safely. It’s just so _tragic_!”

Ella clasped her hands to her heart in dramatic fashion. Her eyes were wide, and her whole face was lit up. She tried to step back to her seat but had become tangled in thread during her performance, and she lost her balance, nearly tumbling to the floor, prompting Linda to reach out to steady her.

Chloe didn’t believe in ghost stories, but she couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the man from Ella’s story. _Did he ever find someone to love him? Was he now saved? Or did he still haunt the seas, alone?_ As if reading her thoughts, Ella continued.

“The sailor I spoke to at the pub told me that people still see _The Flying Dutchman_. It’s considered a bad omen. One of his friends saw it, and shortly afterwards his first mate fell from the rigging and died. I don’t know what you believe, but heavens above, that is frightening. I bet it would be amazing to see it though. Like touching a legend… One day I’d like to go on an adventure, sail the seas and see ghost ships and sirens and accomplish legendary feats.” Ella sighed dramatically and took her seat again, a dreamy look in her eyes. Chloe gave her a half smile.

“I don’t know about ghosts and sirens, but I would enjoy a voyage. Maybe my father can take us with him on his summer journey to Europe. It would be nice to see some of the world before settling down and getting married.” She knew she was of marriable age now, and that she should take advantage of her looks while she still had them, but she felt a nagging desire to wait. She wanted to see more of the world, maybe find ways that she could better help other people, before she decided what she would be for the rest of her life.

“What do you think Linda? Would you want to join us?” Chloe turned to her older nurse maid.

“I think I might be a bit old for such a voyage. I’ve had my fill of adventure raising you, my dear.” She smiled kindly at Chloe. Chloe looked to Charlotte, who shook her head.

“No, I am far too happy here. If Dan proposes, then I will need to remain and manage the household anyways. Who knows what could happen on the sea? I would prefer to leave the adventuring to you.”

“Ah well then, Ella,” Chloe stood. “It shall be you and me then, away to see far off lands and discover new things!” Ella grinned at her, excitement dancing in her eyes. She looked as though she were about to reply but was interrupted by a loud knocking coming from the front of the house. The women turned to the foyer, and Linda rose to her feet and left the room to answer the door.

A minute later she returned, Marcus Pierce following her into the sitting room holding an impressive bouquet of roses in his large hands. He was a tall man with sharp blue eyes, well muscled, and broad shouldered. He wore woolen trousers and a dark shirt, buttoned up the front. He stood there a few seconds too long before greeting them, and when he finally spoke his gaze flickered to Linda as though he had expected her to introduce him.

“Good evening ladies.” He bowed slightly, and they nodded at him from their places around the room.

“Good evening, Mr. Pierce,” they chorused.

“I have come to call upon Miss Decker.” He smiled at Chloe, and she blushed, dipping her head to look at her sewing.

“Oh! Charlotte! I just remembered! We have that very important _thing_ that we need to go to _right_ _now_!” Ella jumped up suddenly, startling her companions. She gathered up her sewing and then grabbed Charlotte’s arm, barely letting the other woman grab her work before tugging her out of the room. “Bye Chloe, bye Linda, bye Mr. Pierce, so nice to see you all!” And she disappeared out of sight, Charlotte in tow. Linda watched their exit, an amused look on her face.

“I’ll go make some tea.” She slipped out of the room, and suddenly Chloe and Marcus were alone. Linda had left the door open and was just across the hall, but Chloe still felt nervous. She scooted over on the sofa she was sitting on and gathered up the sail she had been mending. Marcus sat next to her, angled so he could face her.

“I apologise for interrupting your afternoon. I saw Anders selling a fresh shipment of roses today, and it made me think of you. I thought to myself, I must bring these to my dearest Chloe.” He held the elaborate bouquet out to her, and she accepted it shyly.

“Thank you, Marcus! These are lovely!” She leaned forwards to breathe in the scent of the luscious flowers. “And it is no bother, really. Ella was enchanting us with one of the tales of the sea she learned from a sailor at the pub. You should have heard it, Marcus. You know how Ella gets when she tells her stories, and this one seemed special…” She trailed off, staring into the distance. There was just something so sad and melancholy about the way the captain’s story ended. She knew the Devil was evil and making deals with him was bad, but he was doing it to save his crew. Surely God could understand that? Marcus frowned at her silence.

“Chloe, you know it’s just a silly story, right? No need to get invested in it. It’s important to focus on our lives here in the real world. Chasing after myths and legends is not going to get you anywhere.”

“I know, I know. It was just a bit of fun, and I couldn’t help but feel for the captain in the story. I miss my father _now_ and he’s only been gone for a few months. I cannot imagine what it must be like to not see anyone for _years_ at a time.” She sighed and looked over at Marcus. He was still scowling slightly.

“I know you miss your father, but I am here. I can keep you company while he is away. I know every moment I spend away from you I spend wondering when I will see you again.” He reached over and clasped her hand. His palms were warm and rough and firm against her soft skin. She could feel the calluses on his palms from working on his farm.

Marcus was a hard worker and a very competent man, and she cared for him quite a bit. She would do well in marrying him, but some part of her still longed for adventure, to go beyond this peaceful life. She was tired of being stifled.

“Ella and I have decided to make inquiries into joining my father on his next journey,” Chloe told him. “I should like to see the world before I settle down. We could visit some of the countries in Europe and stay with some of my father’s friends who live in France.” She smiled at him encouragingly and hoped he would understand her desire.

“Sweet Pea,” He said. Chloe had to work to keep her nose from wrinkling at the term of endearment. “Travel is expensive in this day and age. I was hoping to speak with your father when he returns, about asking for your hand in marriage. I care deeply about you Chloe, and I would be honoured to spend the rest of my life by your side.” Marcus’s expression was pleading, and Chloe flushed and looked down at the flowers in her lap.

_Why must he make things so complicated?_ she thought. She knew he couldn’t leave the farm to travel, but it’s not like she would be gone for years, only a few months at the most. Before she could voice these thoughts however, there was a soft knock at the open doorway.

She looked up as Linda re-entered the room, balancing a tea tray in her arms. She set it down on the low table near the sofa and Marcus got up to get himself and Chloe a cup of tea. Chloe nodded at him gratefully, and Linda took up her place in one of the sitting room chairs to resume her sewing. Chloe didn’t know whether to be frustrated or relieved when Linda asked Marcus about his parents and siblings, striking up polite conversation, and resuming her duties as chaperone.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Chloe was helping Linda clean up the dining room after supper, when she heard joyful shouts outside. The _Solvor_ was back! She ran to the front window, to look out over the docks, and smiled at the sight of her father’s ship in the port. Even with all his experience as a sailor, it was always a relief when she saw his ship back safely and heard his warm laugh echoing through the halls of their house.

She called out to Linda that she was going out, and left the house, excited to see her father again. She tugged on a shawl and hurried out along the path to the harbour, the early evening air nipping at her cheeks. She could see another ship had arrived as well. This one was a great deal larger with its three masts and elegant silhouette. It was an older style ship that she hadn’t seen in the port before, but it reminded her of some of the Dutch trading ships that had passed through the harbour. Chloe wondered where the new ship had come from, and if it had sailed with her father here. The last few days had been a bit stormy, though, so they could just be seeking shelter until the weather improved enough for them to continue on their way.

It didn’t take her long to reach the docks, and she stood at the edge of the crowd searching for a familiar face. Charlotte spotted her and waved her over to where she stood, back away from the bustling group of people, presumably waiting to see Dan. Her friend looked perfect and put together as always, and despite the breeze, not a single hair was out of place. She had changed into a slightly nicer dress than the one she had had on earlier, and Chloe smiled to herself, thinking about her two friends’ growing relationship. She nodded at the second ship that had docked.

“Where do you think that ship is from?” She asked Charlotte. “Have you heard anything about it from anyone?”

“No, I’ve been wondering about it myself. It looks eerily like a ship from one of my nightmares.” Charlotte shivered, and Chloe wondered if it was from the cold or the looming presence of the ship. She wanted to ask someone else about it, but sailors had begun to come off the ships now. The area around the docks grew more crowded as workers began to unload various goods to for trade and eager loved ones sought out returning sailors. Chloe allowed herself to be swept along with the crowd, craning her neck to spot her father.

_There!_ He was further down, still on the docks, standing next to a rather tall, dark haired man in a long coat that looked too extravagant for an ordinary sailor. The tall man was flanked by a woman in men’s clothing that looked to have been tailored to fit her body. She said something to the tall man, and he replied, looking up and gesturing at the strange ship. She stalked off in the direction of the gangway and began yelling at some of the men. _Wait. A_ woman _instructing the crew?_ Chloe’s father turned to the tall man and struck up a conversation. His posture was comfortable and relaxed, as though he had known the new man for a long time. _Were they old friends?_ _Who was this stranger?_

Chloe pushed her way through the crowd until she reached her father, and hardly paused before flinging her arms around him.

“You’re home!” She hugged him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much!” He smelled like the sea and other less delightful things, but he was home and that was all she cared about in the moment. He chuckled warmly.

“I’ve missed you as well, my little sea monkey. How are you and Linda?”

“We’ve been well! Linda is back at the house. I’m afraid I ran off and left her when I heard the ship was back.” Chloe pulled back from her hug and looked up at her father, feeling a content smile on her face. He returned her smile and stepped back, gesturing at the tall man behind him.

“My dear, I would like to introduce Captain Sam Morgenster.” He told her in Dutch. “He is the captain of the other ship you may have noticed. I made his acquaintance while waiting out the storm, and he has asked for a place to stay the night. I agreed to let him come home with us.” Captain Morgenster stepped forward with his introduction. There was something fluid and sophisticated about the way he moved, she almost couldn’t believe he had just come off a ship. Chloe smiled politely and curtsied. She wished briefly that she had put on something more fashionable as Charlotte had, her work clothes and her shawl felt unsophisticated for making new acquaintances.

Her curiosity surrounding the new captain was even stronger now. Appreciating the fine stitching along his vest, she could see that his clothes were even more elegant than she had originally thought. They were certainly not from anywhere nearby, and she wondered at the types of places he had seen. Captain Morgenster looked young, a bit older than she was, but not greatly so. _He must come from a wealthy family._ She also noticed he had a few days worth of stubble that might have looked scruffy on some, but he managed to make it look intentional and almost attractive.

It was his eyes, however, that intrigued her the most. Now that he was directly across from her, she noticed that they were dark, almost black, and they were sparkling with secret amusement, as though he had just heard the universe tell some great joke that no one else could hear. He was something new, an enigma, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Captain. My name is Chloe Decker. I am Captain John Decker’s daughter. I hope you find our town to your liking,” she introduced herself, proud for not stumbling over the words. Her Dutch was accented, but understandable. So many sailors spoke Dutch or English these days, that she had the opportunity to practice with the many visitors in the port town.

“I am honoured to meet you, Miss Decker. Your father speaks highly of you.” He nodded at her and she blushed slightly. He spoke with an accent, but she wasn’t familiar enough with the language to place it. _Curious and curiouser._

“Chloe, I’ve a few things I need to finish up here at the port before I head up to the house, would you be willing to show Captain Morgenster the way? Have Linda prepare the guest room, and I should be back shortly to join you before you go up for bed.”

“Of course, Father.” The wind pulled a few strands of her golden hair from her braid and she tucked them behind her ear. She was a bit nervous. She didn’t know anything about Captain Morgenster, and now she would have to make conversation with him for the walk back to the house. Luckily, it wasn’t that far, and due to the recent arrival of the ships, the path was full of other sailors and villagers trying to find their ways to and from the town. She watched as he shook hands with her father, and then turned to her, his eyes twinkling with lamplight.

“Where are you from?” She asked him politely. “Your name sounds Dutch or German, but I can’t quite place your accent.”

“Far, far away,” he replied. While his words told her frustratingly little, what caught her attention was that he was now speaking Norwegian.

“You speak Norwegian?!” She asked him, shocked. “So few foreigners see a reason to learn our language. You speak quite well. Where did you learn?”

“While sailing the seas, I met a young sailor who taught me. It was a long time ago though; I haven’t had many opportunities to speak it since.” He still had that strange accent, but his pronunciation was unusually good for someone who hadn’t spoken the language for several years.

“You must have seen a great many places in your travels,” she told him wistfully. Oh, to be a man and have the freedom to do what one liked.

“I have, yes.” He turned to her, examining her longing expression. “I’ve been around the world several times and met people from places you’ve probably never heard of. I can tell you about it if you’d like.”

Her heart leapt; maybe he could recommend some places for her to visit. “That would be most wonderful!” She had to stop herself from grasping his arm in excitement. “You see, I recently tried to make plans to travel to Europe, but I don’t think it’s going to happen.” She sighed.

“Why wouldn’t they happen, Miss Decker?” It was his turn to look concerned.

“Well, there’s…this young man…and he thinks I should concentrate on finding a husband and settling down. Focus on more practical things, you know?” Captain Morgenster looked insulted.

“Focus on more practical things? My dear, if you desire to travel, you should travel. You are a perfectly capable young woman. Don’t let this man decide your life for you.” Chloe almost stopped walking at his outburst. She had never in her life heard a man that spoke like him.

“You really think so?” She still couldn’t believe her ears.

“Miss Decker,” he stopped to look her in the eye. “I do not lie.” Chloe stared at him, his face was utterly sincere, and despite having just met him, she believed him. He smiled at her and she blushed and looked away. She had been staring. They resumed walking, Chloe still leading the way. They would be at the house soon.

“I think I will go then. I’ll talk to my father, see if he can take me with him on his next journey.” She felt resolute, more certain about what she wanted than she had in years.

“I have a proposition for you, Miss Decker. Since it is your desire to travel, to see the world, and I have a ship that happens to be doing just that, would you be interested in travelling with me?” They had come up to the entry of the house now, and she stopped outside the door, considering his question.

_They had just met! Why was he asking her this? And why was she even considering saying yes? Did she want to go with him?_ His question was so sincere, and there was something about the way he offered that made her very tempted to agree, to let him show her the world. However, leaving on such a long trip at sudden notice seemed like quite a big commitment. She had never been without her friends or family before, and she wasn’t sure he would extend the same offer to Ella.

“I…I suppose I might consider it. I must speak with my father before I agree to anything, though. I need to make sure that everything here will be taken care of with both of us going away.” She moved towards the front door. “Come inside. I’ll introduce you to Linda, and then I do believe we have some leftovers from supper that can be heated.”

* * *

Lucifer was getting settled in his room. Miss Decker had introduced him to the lovely maid, Linda, who had shown him to his room. It was nicely furnished, small, but cozy, with a lovely four poster bed and a large window that looked out onto the yard. Unpacking was easy. He hadn’t brought many things with him, knowing he would only be able to stay one night.

Thoughts of Chloe Decker filled his mind. She was a beautiful young woman, with long blond hair, and eyes like the ocean on a clear day. He had caught himself staring a few times, admiring her bosom and the womanly shape of her body, hidden under her shawl. He admitted her fashion sense left a bit to be desired, _why would someone so attractive even choose to own such an unflattering garment?_ But her lack of interest in fashionable clothing was more than made up for by her large ambitions to explore and see the world.

For the first time in a very long time, Lucifer had real hope. It was a small spark, and he was wary of letting it grow, but it was definitely there. She _wanted_ to travel. It had been a long time since he had spoken to a female, aside from Maze, that was interested in him for reasons not having to do with sex. There was something about her desires that intrigued him and having lived so long, it wasn’t often he found someone so _fascinating._

Her father seemed interested in knowing that she would be well off, and Lucifer could definitely make sure their whole family was well off. He would even take care of Linda for them. Besides, if she was the one…if she broke the curse, there would be no need to worry about returning every seven years. Even if the curse didn’t break, he would never keep her on board against her will. The idea of having company on his voyages aside from his demon crew made his chest ache in longing.

He drew himself up, adjusting his vest and shirt cuffs, and leaving his jacket on the bed. Now was not the time to dwell on what might be. He should savour this night. It had been so long since he had attempted to engage in any kind of meaningful relationships with humans. He left the room and went to join the women in the dining room.

While he was upstairs, they had reset the table, and the smell of stew wafting from a large pot made his mouth water. It had been so long since he had eaten real food, let alone a full home cooked meal. His last few trips to shore, he had mostly consumed various types of alcohol. As for the periods of time he spent at sea, food took up valuable space and spoiled easily. As an immortal crew of demons and the Devil had no real need of food, it was a luxury they simply went without.

There were two places set with bowls, and Miss Decker was sitting patiently across from one of them. From the sound of it, Linda was in the kitchen cleaning from the earlier meal and preparation.

"Captain!" Miss Decker greeted him. "There is rabbit stew and some bread. I'm afraid we don't have anything fresh at the moment on such short notice..." She trailed off awkwardly, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

"It's really no bother at all, my dear. After so long at sea, this stew is the most glorious thing I have smelt in years." He smiled at her, eager to taste the meal. She moved to serve him, but he stopped her, and motioned for her to retake her seat. He looked up from his bowl, intending to ask her about which parts of the world she was most excited to see, but they were interrupted by the sound of the front door and boots in the foyer.

"Oh! That must be father! Linda!" She called out to the kitchen, jumping up. "Can you stay with Captain Morgenster? It's no bother for me to help father with his things." She headed out of the room. "I won't be long!" She declared, turning to smile warmly at Lucifer, before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Chloe helped her father out of his coat and hung it on one of the pegs in the entryway. There would be time to wash and clean it later. He passed her one of his bags, and she walked with him to his room to help him unpack.

“Pappa, I wanted to ask you something about Captain Morgenster.” She put down the bag she was carrying and turned to face him.

“There was something I wished to say to you about him as well, but since you brought it up, I’ll let you go first.” He smiled at her warmly and began to sort through his trunk. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“Earlier today Ella and I had the idea of asking permission to come with you on your next voyage, in hopes that we might see the world a bit before we settle down. I was speaking with Captain Morgenster about some of his voyages. It turns out he speaks very good Norwegian; I was very impressed with his knowledge. He invited me to come with him when he leaves. I, of course, told him that I would have to speak to you before agreeing to anything. I mean, I like him a lot; he seems like a decent man, but I don’t want to leave you here all alone. I know you have Linda, but would she be able to manage the house alone if we’re both gone? What if you are hurt and you need someone to take care of you?”

“Chloe, sea monkey, it’s alright. Captain Morgenster has plenty of assets. You would never want for anything if you went with him. I think he would make a good match for you. I will be ok, and I can speak to Linda in the morning about further arrangements. I love you, and while I wish I could keep you here, safe and sound, forever, I know you have hopes and dreams and ambitions of your own.” Her father looked at her, his eyes shining with emotion. Chloe felt warmth swell in her chest.

“I love you, too, Pappa.” Tears welled slightly in her eyes and she blinked them away. Her mind was a swirl of emotions. She felt her joy struggle with the fear of the unknown and the sorrow of leaving her family behind. Her father was smiling warmly at her, and he stepped forward to take her into his arms and she hugged him back tightly.

“We should head downstairs, sea monkey, the others are probably waiting for us.” He let her go and opened the door, holding it for her. She led the way back to the dining room, and they rejoined the others. Linda and Captain Morgenster were deeply engaged in conversation about how being at sea changed a person’s psyche. He looked up when they entered, and a large smile lit up his face. Chloe returned it with one of her own.

“I spoke with my father about what we discussed earlier,” she told him, taking the place across the table. Her father sat down as well and helped himself to the stew. “We still have to work out the details, but I’m free to leave with you.”

“Captain, you have shown me you have the means to support my daughter, and I believe you would take good care of her. I feel you would be a good match for her, and you have my blessing.” Her father added, nodding at him respectfully. She beamed at him and turned back to the captain, who had stopped eating and was staring at her in wonder.

“I would be honoured to sail with you, Miss Decker. I hope you will find me to be a worthy partner. If there is anything at all you desire, only say the word, and I shall work my hardest to make it happen.” His reply made Chloe blush again, and she dipped her head.

“I look forward to sharing adventures with you and getting to know you more. Thank you for believing in me.” She still felt the ache in her heart that came with the thought of leaving her home, but now the joy and excitement surpassed it, and forced it into a small place at the back of her mind.

They spoke well into the evening, Captain Morgenster telling tales of his travels and Chloe was surprised to learn that the female she had seen giving orders earlier was his first mate. Her father asked questions too, as they discussed the details of her impending journey and betrothal. Captain Morgenster had insisted that Chloe did not need to agree to marriage in order to travel with him. She could room with Mazikeen, and they could get married when she was ready, _if_ she was ready. The amount of freedom and choice astounded Chloe, she was so used to men making decisions for women, she didn’t know what to say at first.

As the night wore on, her anxieties eased from the easy conversation, and by the time she took her leave to ready herself for bed, her heart was hammering in excitement of her departure the next day. She already knew she would not be able to sleep tonight. Her mind would be too full of all the places she would get to see, alongside thoughts of Captain Morgenster and his fascinating life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe woke early to the sounds of someone moving around the kitchen. She yawned and rolled herself out of bed. She didn't remember falling asleep last night. Her mind had been so alive with everything that had happened during the day. She couldn't believe that it was possible for the path of her life to change so much in such a short time. Chloe pulled a dressing gown on over her night clothes and headed to the washroom to freshen up.

Once she deemed herself sufficiently presentable, she headed downstairs to help Linda with breakfast. Linda was already working when she arrived, having woken before the crack of dawn, as was her habit. She bustled about the kitchen setting out dishes and ingredients.

"Have either of the men come down yet?" she inquired.

"Your father came down. It was likely you woke to the sound of him leaving. He took some food with him, but he said he expected to be back in time for lunch. He had to go down to the docks to deal with his shipments. Captain Morgenster is still in his room to my knowledge." Linda worked while she spoke, rolling out the dough for a fresh loaf of bread. Chloe took up some dishes and carried them into the dining room to set the table.

"I'm sorry to have missed him. He just got back, and he's rushing out to work again." Chloe shook her head, sighing fondly as she thought of her father's dedication to his trade _. I wish I had gotten up earlier to see him off, he had been gone so long… but there would be plenty of time to see him later_ , she reassured herself.

"Yes, someone needs to talk that man into taking a break. Your mother was quite good at it." Linda quipped. Chloe laughed and the older woman joined in. Chloe had been too young to remember her mother, but the woman lived on in Linda’s memories, and she loved to hear stories of her parents from her nursemaid.

A knock sounded at the door, and Chloe turned in confusion. "Are we expecting someone?" she asked Linda.

"Not that I know of," Linda replied, equally confused. She moved to wipe her fingers on her apron, but Chloe was already moving.

"I've got it, you stay here." She left the room and headed for the front of the house. To her surprise the visitor was, in fact, for her. "Marcus? What are you doing here so early?"

"Good morning, Miss Decker. May I come in? I've something of the utmost importance I must tell you. He stepped forward, moving into her space. Still confused, she stepped back and let him into the house.

"Yes, yes, of course. Linda and I were just preparing breakfast, so I'm afraid the meal is not yet ready, but I could have her put some tea on if you'd like?" she offered, leading him to the sitting room.

"No, I'm quite alright. Don't trouble her on my account. I'm here to see you. Shall we sit?" He gestured to the sofa, and she sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong Marcus?" Chloe was worried now.

"Not at all. I simply could not wait to see you again. You see, Chloe, after our talk yesterday, I have been thinking about you and _us_. I'd like to ask your father's permission to marry you today, now that he’s back. I'm quite fond of you Chloe and I know now, I’ve come to the decision that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." He looked at her, his eyes wide in earnest. Her heart sank. _Of all the timing, why now?_

"Marcus… I'm sorry but…I'm leaving," she hesitantly told him. She chewed her lip as she thought of the day before. So much of her life had changed in such a short time. She wanted adventure but now she was stepping out and cutting her ties. There would be no going back now. She took a steadying breath.

"What? You’re _leaving_?"

"Last night…I spoke to my father. We both agreed, I'm going to leave with Captain Morgenster when he leaves with his ship today. We’re betrothed. I'm sorry Marcus, but this is what I want." She met his eyes now, hoping he wouldn't hate her too much.

"What? Who is this _captain_? How did this happen?" He trailed off, his breathing picking up. "No. I will not allow it. This is just a passing fantasy. You belong with me. We're going to have a life together on my farm. It’s not glamorous, but we'll be happy. It will be a good life and we can raise children here. You can care for your father when he gets old, and I’ll even let Linda come with you. It will be perfect. You'll see." He knelt on the ground in front of her and took her hand. "Marry me, Chloe Decker. Please." He looked up at her desperately, and she could feel her hand shaking in his. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Marcus, but no. I can't. I've already made my decision. And as wonderful as what you described sounds; I just don't think I could be happy if I didn't at least try to explore." She stood up and he rose with her. She did everything she could to keep her face from betraying her guilt. She didn’t want to have to break his heart, she just wanted to be free. Free in a way she didn’t think she would find with Marcus.

"Chloe…" he begged.

"I'd like you to go now. I need some time alone." She walked to the door. "I'll let you show yourself out." Of all the days. Everything was happening at once. She needed to sit down and plan her departure. Chloe walked out of the room in a daze. _I did the right thing,_ she told herself. _I had no obligation to marry Marcus._ She struggled to push down the doubts playing through her mind. She had made her decision and she was sticking by it.

* * *

Lucifer didn’t know the last time he’d woken feeling so refreshed. _She had said yes. She wanted to go with him._ A strange warmth filled his chest, and he struggled with it, not quite able to accept feeling something so _nice_. He hummed softly to himself as he dressed and repacked his few belongings. He heard a muffled knocking and he could hear someone moving towards the front of the house. He figured it was still fairly early for someone to be calling on the Decker household, and curiosity piqued, he headed downstairs.

He strolled quietly through the hall, following the sounds of voices to the sitting room. He could recognize Chloe’s voice which was joined by another that he hadn’t heard before. He slowed and stopped outside the room, peaking in around the slightly open door. Chloe sat with a young man on the sofa.

“…with me. We're going to have a life together on my farm. It’s not glamorous, but we'll be happy. It will be a good life and we can raise children here. You can care for your father when he gets old, and I’ll even let Linda come with you. It will be perfect. You'll see.” The other man had moved to kneel in front of Chloe and Lucifer could see the distress in her face as she chewed her lip.

Lucifer turned from the room. _He_ had caused this, her pain. He was asking her to leave her whole family, her whole world behind, and she had agreed out of what? Pity? She obviously cared for this other man, and now she was sitting here, her heart breaking, as she was forced to leave the man she _actually_ cared about. He was so foolish. So naive to think that someone would actually choose to be with him of their own free will. He was the _Devil_. No one wanted to be with him if they could avoid it. Not even the demons.

He would go now. It would save her the trouble of having to tell him that she didn’t want to be around him. It was better this way, better for everyone. The warm feeling from earlier was gone, replaced by a cold hollowness that he was much more familiar with. Maze was right. He should have just found another place to have a tumble with drunk locals and then crept away in the morning like he always did.

He stopped by the kitchen to inform Linda not to bother with food for him. He had already taken advantage of this family’s hospitality.

“Captain Morgenster!” she greeted him cheerfully when she saw him. “Breakfast isn’t ready yet, but if you’re hungry I can give you something to tide you over.” She gestured at the pantry and smiled up at him.

“No, my dear, that won’t be necessary. I came to inform you that you needn’t prepare a meal for me this morning, as I’m going to be returning to my ship now.” His voice sounded as though it was coming from far away. _She doesn’t want you. She won’t ever want you._ Linda said something to him, but he missed it over his screaming thoughts.

“Pardon me?” He blinked.

“I was wondering if you wanted something for the road. I have some bread, cheese, and dried meat.” She headed towards the pantry, but he stopped her.

“No, it’s fine. I’m not going to go hungry anytime soon.” He still sounded hollow. Linda seemed to catch onto this, and she frowned.

“I know it’s not my place, but weren’t you supposed to be leaving with Miss Decker?” She tilted her head with the question. He clenched his teeth. He needed to _get away_. Away from this place, these people, away from thoughts of _her_. The sooner the better.

“Something came up. She doesn’t want to go with me anymore.” He looked away.

“What happened? Everything seemed fine last night, and this morning when I spoke to her, she didn’t say anything to me. She seemed to be in a good mood.” Linda tilted her head sympathetically. “Have you spoken with her?”

“I heard enough. I really must be on my way now. It was lovely to meet you.” He spun around and started for the door.

“I think you should try talking to her!” he heard Linda call after him as he left the room. Soon he would be out of that house, out of that town, and they could sail far, far away. Maybe he would pick up some alcohol from the port and try to get drunk. It had been a long time since he had successfully intoxicated himself. It sounded like a lovely challenge for the afternoon.

* * *

Chloe sat on her bed, her mind playing over the morning’s events. So much had happened, and she hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet. She genuinely hoped Marcus would be okay. He was a decent man, but if she was honest with herself, he was a little boring. She might be safe with him, yes, but she’d always be wondering what could have been. She sighed and stood up to begin packing.

Looking forward was definitely more positive, but it still brought with it a complex swirl of emotions. She was looking forward to seeing the world and exploring new wonders. It would allow her to interact with the world in ways she couldn’t yet fathom, and the thought of all the lives she would touch made her heart beat in excitement. There was still some lingering apprehension though, in leaving everything she knew behind, including her family.

Chloe was sifting through her wardrobe, trying to decide what kind of clothing she should bring, when she heard a soft knock on her door.

“Come in!” she called out, looking over her shoulder. The door opened to reveal Linda, an expression of concern on her face.

“Chloe, I thought you would want to know; Captain Morgenster left.” Chloe’s heart dropped.

“What?! Why would he leave?” She turned around and went over to Linda.

“I tried to convince him to stay, but he was adamant about departing. He mentioned that you said something about you not wanting to leave with him.” Linda looked at her questioningly.

“That’s absurd! I told him I would; I was looking forward to it! Where could he have gotten that idea?” Chloe felt like everything was unravelling. _What had she done to make the Captain think she was no longer interested? Oh no. Marcus._ Her gaze shot to Linda’s. “He must have overheard me speaking with Marcus, and assumed I meant to stay with him. Marcus tried to propose.” Linda’s eyes widened.

“He what?! This morning?! Chloe, I told the Captain to talk to you before he left, but evidently, he did not. It’s all just a misunderstanding!” Linda touched her shoulder in comfort. Chloe’s thoughts raced. If she left now, he should still be in the harbour when she got to the docks. She could catch up with him, explain everything.

“Linda. I’m going down to the docks; I have to try to fix this.” Chloe tightened her shawl and Linda nodded in agreement.

“I’ll wait for you here. Good luck!” Chloe was already in the hall, rushing down the stairs to find her shoes. She was going to set it all straight.

* * *

Lucifer sat at his organ, swaying softly to the music, oblivious to the world around him. He let the swells of the music invade his thoughts, banishing all thoughts of _her_ and what could have been. This is where he was, this is where he would always be. Sailing the seas, ferrying humanity’s sinners to Hell. He was good for something at least. One song ended and he began another, not even pausing in between.

He had given Mazikeen instructions to ready the ship for departure. She could manage the demons for now without him. It wasn’t until they began picking up souls again that she might need his assistance. Until then though, he would drown himself in music, playing his soul out to an audience that would never exist.

He thought about giving in. Giving in to the curse. He’d been here on earth since humanity’s beginning, hoping that one day he could find redemption. He realized now that leaving him with that hope was the cruelest thing his Father had done. All he had to do was to find someone who loved him as he was, then he would be free. What He had failed to mention was just how impossible that task would be. History had made him into the Devil, and nobody loved the Devil. He was the original Tantalus, his prize forever dangled just beyond his reach. Every time he leaned forwards to grasp freedom, it jumped away, his fingertips just barely grazing it.

Well no more. He was done. Done playing this game. The music grew faster and his breathing sped up with it. He would take these next seven years as time to say his farewells to the planet he had spent millennia looking after, and then he would call upon his Father. He would tell Him he was done fighting. He would go to Hell as He had originally intended.

* * *

Chloe’s feet thudded on the docks, her breath coming in short gasps. She was too late. Captain Morgenster’s ship had pulled away and had begun to sail out of the bay. No. She wouldn’t let this be the end. She ran harder, past dockworkers and sailors, occasionally shoving someone to get them out of her way. She was coming up on the end of the dock. She tried to call out, but the rising wind from the incoming storm snatched her breathless shout away.

She was a strong swimmer, maybe she could catch up with the ship. A small voice in the back of her head told her this was ridiculous, but she dismissed it. She bent over and pulled at the laces of her shoes and kicked them off. Throwing her shawl to the ground, she dived into the churning waves. Her breath was pushed from her lungs by the cold shock of the North Sea, and the weight of her dress pulled her down. After a struggle, she surfaced gasping, her lungs trying to expand against her corset, her eyes stinging from the salt. She dove forwards, fighting against the pull of the sea, and tried to settle into a rhythm with her strokes.

Another wave washed forwards and she went under again, losing all sense of up and down. She attempted to right herself desperately; this time though, the current seized her and held her in its grip. She struggled, but her movements were becoming sluggish and weak as she ran out of air. She should have taken her dress off before diving in. She tried to look around, her eyes squinting against the sting of the saltwater, and as her vision faded, she could have sworn she saw a glimmer of light in the distance.

* * *

Dan had heard shouts coming from the docks, and he looked up from his documentation just in time to see John’s daughter’s desperate dive into the dark sea after Captain Morgenster’s departing ship. _What is she_ doing? _She’s going after that asshole?! She’s going to drown in that water._ He thought of the dangerous currents that ran in the waters past the docks. With the turbulent weather from the storm stirring up the waves, even a strong swimmer would have trouble staying afloat.

“ _Dan!”_ shouted John desperately. “The lifeboat!” Dan wasted no time. He ran for the spare boat that was kept along the docks to help transfer passengers and cargo from larger ships. He reached it and looked up to see John running after his daughter, shoving sailors and merchants aside as he tore down the dock.

Dan’s hands fumbled with the rope as he unfastened the boat and all but dived in, grabbing the oars and beginning to row. At some point while he was working, John had made it to the end of the dock and dived into the water. Dan rowed harder, struggling against the waves that were growing as the wind picked up. His arms ached as he fought with the current.

Suddenly a head broke the surface; it was Chloe, followed a few seconds later by John. Chloe looked to be unconscious. Dan maneuvered the boat closer, trying not to run into them. John pushed Chloe’s body up out of the water, and Dan grasped her under her arms, tugging her over the edge of the boat. A rogue wave slammed into the side of the boat, almost capsizing them, and Dan struggled to keep his balance. He tugged Chloe roughly into the boat and laid her down on the bottom. John was nowhere to be seen. Dan searched the water frantically.

“ _John!_ ” He screamed hoarsely. “ _John!_ ” There was no reply. The waves churned angrily in the current, and Dan waited and hoped. He hoped for Chloe’s sake and he hoped for his crew member’s sake. He didn’t know what they’d do without their captain, their leader. He gripped the oars harder, making his palms sting, distracting him from the rising nausea in his stomach.

Dan had known the Deckers practically his whole life. He’d grown up with Chloe, and his memories were full of John teaching him how to swim, to sail. He blinked tears from his eyes. He had to be strong. He had a duty to fulfill; his captain’s last actions were to save his daughter, and Dan needed to make sure they were not in vain. He needed to get Chloe back to the shore, needed to get her warm. He took off his jacket and placed it over her body and began the hardest task of his entire life so far: leaving his captain behind.

* * *

Chloe could hear voices murmuring around her, pulling her back to consciousness. She coughed and curled up, her body shivering and aching. _Why was she so cold?_ Her eyes stung, her throat felt raw, and she couldn’t stop shaking. Chloe opened her eyes to the concerned faces of her father’s crew. She was in the pub. Someone had pushed a table close to the hearth, and she was sprawled across it. One of the men spoke. Dan.

“Chloe?” His eyes were full of concern. “Chloe can you hear me?”

“D-Dan?” She rasped.

“Yeah, it’s me. You went under, you were stuck in the current. Your father saved you.” Dan’s voice was soft.

“My f-father? W-where is he?” She clenched her teeth, trying to stop them from chattering. Someone tucked a rough blanket around her shoulders, and she pulled it tight, before meeting Dan’s eyes. He looked at the ground.

“Chloe—I couldn’t—there wasn’t— He didn’t make it. I had to get you back, the water was getting worse, and you were too cold.” His eyes were filled with tears. Chloe felt a burning that meant hers were doing the same. _No. No no no no no no. He couldn’t be gone. He just got home._ She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe and her vision swam. There would be no more new memories, and she hadn’t even been conscious to say goodbye. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He was supposed to grow old, meet his grandchildren, and she was going to take care of him when he could no longer do so himself.

_How had they gotten here?_ There was something she was forgetting.

“A-and… Captain Morgenster?” She tried not to let herself hope. Dan shook his head.

“Gone.” Chloe felt something inside her crumble. It had all been for nothing. It was only this morning she had thought all her dreams were coming true, and now…now she had nothing. Her future had sailed away. Her father was gone, his life lost in exchange for hers. It was all her fault, her foolish actions, she should have thought things through. A lump rose in her throat. She’d screwed it all up. She clenched her fist. It wasn’t _fair_. This was _her_ life. _She_ was in charge here; if she could cause this mess, then she could fix it.

The beginnings of a plan started to form in her mind. She would fix this. A tear rolled down her cheek. She would make sure her father’s sacrifice had not been in vain. She would live the life he wanted her to have. She would find Captain Morgenster, and she would tell him. She would see the world. She was Chloe Decker, and nothing, nothing was going to stop her. Not even the Devil himself.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this isn't the end of the pirate AU! I already have the entirety of part 2 outlined, and I'm almost half way done writing it. It's about twice as long as this part. It should be ready to post some time before the end of March. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, and know that I appreciate the comments I have received greatly. They make me grin stupidly in public when I check my emails on the bus. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
